Eternal Love
by Yami Moon
Summary: Ronin Warriors meet Sailor Moon and gang. Very unusual.
1. It begins

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Ronin Warriors. They belong to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them. I do, however, own the story and the characters I made up. 

A/N~ Hi, this is my first fanfic. I hope this is O.K. On with story..... 

Eternal Love

*Chapter 1~ The Meeting*

"Hello, my name is Serena Usagi. I'm fourteen, and I go to Crossroads Junior High School. I am also known to the world as Eternal Sailor Moon. My friends are.....

Ami... Sailor Mercury.

Rei... Sailor Mars.

Lita... Sailor Jupiter.

Mina... Sailor Venus.

The five of us are the Sailor Scouts. We protect Tokyo, Japan from the scum of the negaverse. My enemies and friends sometimes refer to me as the Moon Princess. This I discovered as my alterego just a few weeks ago. My guardian cat, Luna, has said that we will soon meet some allies. Everyone hopes she is right."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At the Cherry hill temple Serena brought up the topic of her strange dreams.

"Hey guys, I have been having the strangest dreams lately." Said Serena at the beginning of the meeting. "It's strange too because I keep on seeing this misty male figure." 

"I had the same dream! What do you think it means?" Said Lita.

"I think that we should continue to investigate these dreams further." Luna said thoughtfully. "Maybe something will come up."

Serena's communicator went off suddenly and showed another person being attacked. The scouts saw this and they went to the scene of the attack. They saw a tall, dark man waiting for them.

"I knew that you would come. My name is Damon and I want the Moon Princess. So just hand her over and I shall be on my way." Said the man.

"Why should we trust you?" Asked Rei.

Damon gave a very nasty smile and said "You should, because if you don't then I'll find her myself."

With that he raised his hand, muttered something under his breath, and Serena began to float toward him. He grabbed her around the waist. Then turned towards the scouts and smiled at their shocked expressions.

"Thank you for handing her over so nicely! It saved you a lot of pain!" Exclaimed Damon.

"Why do you need her? Taking the princess will cost you!" Cried Luna.

"If I told you I would have to kill you. I will tell you that my master wants her." Damon smirked. "Say goodbye to your princess!" He said as he walked into a portal with an unconscious Serena in his arms. As Damon left, five male figures walked up behind the scouts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Serena woke up she found she was wearing a black silk dress. Her eternal moon locket was on a pedestal next to the bed.

"You like what you see?" Asked a male voice. "You could have so much more."

When Serena turned she saw the same man as before only now he wore a black outfit with a flowing cape. He had fine black and dark eyes. He motioned for her to follow him and they walked down a large hallway and stopped in front of a huge room. A man walked up to them and bowed to Serena.

"My dear princess, I am glad you could me. My name is Tuxedo Ice and you have made a good choice in coming here." The man said.

"What do you want from me?" Asked Serena.

"You shall find out soon enough!" Said Tuxedo Ice.

With that she was seized from behind by Damon and Tuxedo Ice grabbed her by the chin. He brought his lips down on hers and she could feel her resistance slipping. Damon let go of her and Tuxedo Ice grabbed her around the waist. He started to move down to her neck and she felt a sudden, sharp prick and she fainted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sailor Mars felt a sudden presence behind her and she turned around to see five young men in different color armor. As the other three scouts turned they all got a strange feeling from them. Suddenly it came to them, these five men were from their dreams. Luna realized that they knew were to find Serena.

"Ummm... who are you guys?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"We are the Ronin Warriors." Said a blonde man in green armor. "My name is Sage."

"My name is Ryo." Said a black haired man in red armor. "This is Sai." He said pointing to a brown haired man in light- blue armor.

"My name is Rowen." A blue- haired, blue armored man exclaimed. "This is Kento." He continued, pointing to a blue haired, orange armored man.

The girls noticed that all the guys had blue eyes.

"We noticed a friend of yours being taken away, what happened?" Asked Ryo.

"It's a long story." Said Jupiter.

"We want to help, so tell us." Said Sage.

"Alright. Someone was being attacked here and we came here to see some guy named Damon. He was waiting for us. He asked us to hand over the Moon Princess, which is Serena, but when we didn't he took her anyway." Rei said sadly. "We don't know where she is."

"I think I might know where she is." Said Sage. "Want us to help you?"

"If it isn't too much trouble!" Cries Venus. "We could use more help."

"She isn't on this planet or universe so that might make it difficult." Ryo said.

"Let's go get her before its too late!" Said an angry Mars.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Serena found herself, yet again, in the bed. She found she was tied to the bed. Tuxedo Ice walked over to her and she tried to struggle but found the effort futile. Tuxedo Ice stood by the bed and stared into her eyes and she stopped struggling. Then he touched the rope and they started to release negative energy into her body. The energy was too much and she fell unconscious once again. When she woke up the ropes were gone and she was on a crystal throne next to Tuxedo Ice. 

"How are you feeling, my dear?" He asked.

"Wonderful, love." She replied.

Suddenly there was a loud boom as nine people entered the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I think this is the place." Said Rowen.

"You shall never find out!" Said a shadowy figure. "Too bad, I guess you will never see your princess again." 

"So you say. Supreme Thunder!" Lita cries.

*Chapter 2~ The Battle*

*BOOM* The door exploded open from the force of the explosion.

"What's this?" Asked Tuxedo Ice.

The Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts entered the room and found Serena sitting on a beautiful crystal throne, next to a black haired man with icy blue eyes. She was looking at the group with a deep hate in her eyes.

"We have come to get back Serena." Said Sailor Venus.

"You can't, she is under my complete control!" Said Tuxedo Ice.

"Besides, you won't be able to leave with her!" Said Damon, who just walked in and stood next to Serena as her bodyguard.

"Let me handle them." Said Serena.

"Get rid of them permanently." Said Tuxedo Ice.

With a nod she formed a ball of negative energy in her palm and launched it at the group. All of them were, but Ryo walked up to Serena.

"Please Serena, you have to fight this evil." He pleaded softly.

She blasted him and he fell back.

"Now finish him!" Shouted Tuxedo Ice.

She was about to launch the final attack when Ryo grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go!" She commanded.

Ryo closed his eyes for a moment than stared into Serena's.

"This is the only way I can think of to free you." He told her in a near whisper. He softly kissed her. She returned it just as softly.

"Stop this. Serena, you will serve me and only me!" Tuxedo Ice shouted. "Since you don't want to leave her alone, I shall destroy you, Ryo!"

A hole opened under Serena and Ryo and they fell through.

"Damon, go with them and make sure they don't escape!" Tuxedo Ice said.

"Yes sire." Damon said bowing. He transported away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

-In the dungeon of the palace-

"Ryo, where are we?" Asked Serena.

"I think we are in some sort of dungeon." Replied Ryo.

He put his hand on her waist, and held her hand in the other. Slowly he moved his face closer to hers until he felt his lips meet hers. As the kiss deepened, memories of their past washed over them, and they remembered everything.

*A past remembered*

As the two released their hold on each other, they smiled.

"At last I've found my prince." Said a mystified Serena.

"I, my princess to whom I kept a promise of eternal love." Responded Ryo.

"How sweet, too bad it won't last. However, Prince Ryo, I will allow you to say goodbye to your princess." Said Damon.

"I'm sorry, but I don't intend on saying 'goodbye' anytime soon." Said an angry Ryo.

"So you say, but can you be sure that your princess feels the same way." Said Damon.

Serena began to glow with dark energy and she screamed. Damon blasted Ryo from behind and he fell down unconscious.

"…Ryo…no…please!" Serena pleaded between gasps. 

Damon grabbed her before she fell. Black energy ribbons surrounded her and she once again was under Tuxedo Ice's power.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

To be Continued.....

A/N~ so what do you think? I hope it isn't too dull. Please review!!!


	2. Errr Boring chapter, but it helps

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Ronin Warriors. They belong to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them. I do, however, own the story and the characters I made up.

A/N~ Hi guys! Did you miss me? Thank you soooo much for your reviews to my story, it makes me feel so special *Sob*. Anyway I hope you like this update…. On with the story….

Eternal Love

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

                 "Supreme thunder!" Shouted Jupiter.

                 Tuxedo Ice slapped it away just as the doors to the room opened. Damon and Serena entered the room. Damon escorted her to Tuxedo Ice, who took her in his arms.

                 "Looks like my princess has returned to me." Said Tuxedo Ice.

                 After he said that, he leaned towards Serena and kissed her passionately. Just as his tongue invaded her mouth he felt a sword slash his back.

                 "Thought you got rid of me didn't you?" Asked Ryo.

                "What???" Shrieked Tuxedo Ice.

                "Ryo, look out!" Screamed Serena.

                 Tuxedo Ice grabbed Serena from behind as she tried to run to Ryo.

                 "So you think you can escape me, hmm?" Asked Tuxedo Ice. "Think again, princess, you are mine."

                  "Serena kicked him hard and he released his grip. She ran to Ryo and was joined by the others. They escaped the palace and ended up in the park.

                 "Serena, how about I take you home?" Asked Ryo.

                Rowen went with Ami, Sage with Mina, Sai with Rei, and Kento with Lita. They knew they were to be together because they were in love in the past.

                                       *Ryo and Serena* 

               "Ryo, thank you for rescuing me." Serena said.

              "No problem, my princess." Ryo said.

            He turned and brushed Serena's hair out of her eyes. Then he cupped her chin in his hands. He gently and slowly kissed her. They didn't even notice that Serena's locket became a crystal and golden moon. Ryo got a ring with an earth in it and a tiny crescent moon in the middle. A moonbeam washed over the couple and Serena became Princess Serenity. Her dress became a golden dress that framed her body and it had no sleeves, instead it had three straps on each side of her shoulders. Ryo looked at her in surprise.

           "Wow! That's new isn't it?" Ryo asked.

           "Yeah, it sure is." Serena answered.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

  *Rowen and Ami*

             "So your friend, Serena, is the Moon Princess?" Rowen asked.

            "Yes, she is. We, the Sailor Scouts, protect her." Ami said.

            Just then Rowen took Ami around the waist and gently kissed her. When he let go Ami blushed.

           "It's been a millennium since I last saw you, I've missed you." Rowen whispered.

           "Yes it has. I've missed you too." Ami said before returning Rowen's kiss.

           Their bodies both glowed blue. Ami's brooch became that of Eternal Sailor Mercury. She now had a blue crystal heart with white wings. Rowen got a ring with the earth symbol and a drop of water in the middle.

            "That was unexpected!" Said Rowen.

             Ami giggled softly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

                                  *Sage and Mina*

                         "Well, it's been a while hasn't it?" Asked Sage.

                        "If you consider 1000 years 'a while'". Mina said giggling. 

                        Sage held Mina's chin in his hands and gently kissed her and she returned it. A shaft of light surrounded them and Mina's brooch became the Eternal Sailor Venus brooch. She got a yellow crystal heart and pure white wings. Sage got an earth ring with a yellow heart in the middle. They both laughed happily at this.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

                                          *Sai and Rei*

                    Sai and Rei were in the middle of a passionate kiss when a red light surrounded them. Rei received a red crystal heart with shimmering white wings. Sai got an earth ring with a little flame in the middle.

                    "Cool, hey I remember this ring, hasn't changed." Said Sai.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

                                          *Kento and Lita*

                  "How have you been since I last saw you?" Asked Kento.

                  "I've been fine… but I've missed you -." Said Lita.

                  But Kento who was gently kissing her interrupted her. A shaft of green light fell on them. Lita got an emerald green heart brooch with white wings. Kento got his earth ring with a little green lighting bolt back. 

                   "Hey, I haven't seen this thing in ages." Said Kento.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                   All of a sudden light shone on all ten of them and they ended up on the moon. A tall woman with silver hair in the same hairstyle as Serena walked over to them.

                   "Mother!" Cried Serena.

                   "Welcome home dear." Returned the woman.

                    "Queen Serenity?" Asked Ryo.

                    "Yes?" Asked Queen Serenity.

                    Just then the moon was washed over by a brilliant silver light and when it cleared the wreckage of a place that once stood was now a beautiful palace.

                    "It is time for you all to remember your past." Said Queen Serenity.

A/N~ Whew! My hands hurt! Any way tell mw what you think. I know this chapter was probably a little boring but at least it is out. Please review. Thanx! 


End file.
